Tainted
by julezz30
Summary: Hermione is about to commit a suicide. A desperate act, cause of unrequitted love. She wont allow herself to fade away slowly. Draco watches. Will he let her die? Is it really unrequited love? DMHG R


**Tainted**

Disclaimer: So not mine

_A.N. A quick one-shot.._

_**o0o**_

Hermione Granger was walking briskly down the corridor on the second floor, towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Little did she know that she was being watched.

Little did she know that he could see right through the 'neutral' look on her face. He was watching her.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

When Hermione finally reached the safety of Myrtle's bathroom, she collapsedd on the white floor, not caring about the podle of water soaking through her robes.

Her quiet sobs echoed in the empty room, bouncing off the while tiles. Hermione knew that this was the end. Soon it would be over and she would not care. She would be gone and no one would notice. Especially _him._ She knew she _loved _him.

It was not meant to be. It was forbidden love. It was doomed from the start. In fact it was over before it even started.

It was killing her. She was going to die. She was going to die just like Merope Riddle. Unrequited love. Except she wouldn't let it make her fade away into nothing. It would end before it got too far.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

He saw her duck into the room that he knew so well. He found his only _friend_ there. It did not matter that she was not alive. She was there for him in times of need. Merlin knows there were many.

The tall young man carefully followed her. He could never let her out of his sight. He loved her but she could never find out._ It was not mean to be. _He told himself. He was sure that he was right.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione slowly got up straightening her clothes, then took her wand out and conjured a single sharp blade. She could easily just use her wand. She was a witch after all. But she wanted to do it the "traditional" way. The muggle way. She wanted to feel the life draining out of her as her crimson blood would leave her body. She wanted to be found with red patterns around her.

Hermione was thinking about this moment for such a long time. She thought it through. She obssesed about it in a similar way as schoolwork. She was obsessed with the way her blood would come out of her wrists, making its way down her hands to drip off her fingertips. She had it all worked out.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco stood hidden in the shadow watching her. He didn't see her little breakdown. He only saw the same bushy-haired, well-composed Gryffindor who made him feel just the same way as ever.

He hated it. He hated how weak his knees suddenly felt. He hated the butterflies in his stomach. He hated that his heart seemed to be beating faster and slower at the same time, each time he saw her. He hated the urge to smile everytime he saw her smile. He hated the warm feeling of being complete whenever he heard her laugh.

Draco hated everything he felt towards her. He hated that she could make him feel. He hated it because it was not meant to be.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione sat down in the exact position that she wanted to be found in. She grasped the blade tightly in her small white hand. She drew her finger across the blade softly, testing how sharp it was. The sudden pain made her gasp slightly.

She breathed deeply a few times, summoning her courage to do it once and for all.

**o0o0o00o0o0o**

Draco watched in fascination when she picked up the blade and drew her finger across it. He was brought to senses when she gasped. Slight pain showed on her face and he had to fight the sudden urge to rush to her to scoop her up in his arms.

No he couldn't. He knew, he knew he was already intruding on a private moment, whatever she was doing. He knew that he wouldn't want anyone eavsdropping on his and Myrtle's conversations.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After a minute or two of breathing Hermione felt peaceful and calm. Now she was thankful to her mother for signing her up for meditating classes after the stressful third year because now it only took her a few minutes to loosen up and relax.

She picked up the blade that she unknowingly dropped and pressed it on her left wrist. Slowly she added more and more pressure. She wanted to feel the pain. Finally she could feel physical pain, the kind of pain she could deal with. Yes, sometimes she felt that the pain of unrequitted pain was so bad that it almost felt like her body hurt but there was nothing she could do. Until now.

She felt it. She could feel the pain and she could feel a small trickle of blood running down the palm of her hand. She opened ther eyes to look at the small crimson trail that her blood was making.

She cut deeper. More and more blood was leaving her body, making her dizzy and lightheaded. She was almost blacking out when a voice broke through.

"Granger what do you think you are doing?"

She opened her eyes which widened immediately. Not only it was _him. _The one she loved. _No! _A little voice in her head screamed. This wasn't supposed to happen. No. She was supposed to be found _after! _And by someone else. Anyone but him!

"What do you want Malfoy? I was hoping for little privacy when I came here."

Her eyelids were closing slowly and he noticed.

"Draco hold me before I die." Her voice suddenly lost the edge. It was soft and loving.

He recognised it. He recognised the love in her voice. He cat down and put his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder. Hermione was loosing conciousness when he ran his wand over the cut, sealing it. She did not know as she was slipping into a blessful sleep. The black blanket of eternal darkness was about to cover her when his light shone through. His wand light. And the light right from his heart.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Some people say that they see a tunnel separating life from death. They say the living end is much duller compared to the death. As Hermione travelled through this tunnel she did not think about it. She just went towards the bright end.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco used all healing spells he knew, and blood replenishing charm but he knew that in the end it was up to Hermione and Hermione only. He sat on the cold stone floor of girls bathroom, surrounded by scarlet pools of her precious dirty blood. It was dirty and muddy to his father and everyone that he was supposed to support but it was the cleanest and purest blood to him.

He sat, craddling her to his chest, holding her, rocking her. Feeling her. Finally he was holding her. Finally he was with her. Only in her death.

He sat holding her for a long time, not caring about it as it passed.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione was almost there. At the bright side. She felt happiness and some other feelings, they were getting stronger with each step that she made. It was heaven she was sure.

Finally she reached the end. When she passed through she took a big gulp of air, it was as if she resurfaced after a long time under water. She was sure that it was what it felt like to be born.

Hermione felt warmth all around her. The initial brightness was gone but it was still mostly white around her. Tiles.

She felt someone.

**o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

Later Draco finally stopped holding himself back. He let it go. He felt his warm tears streaming down his face. He knew, since he was little boy he was told that it is weakness. He did not care now. Hermione was always one of his weaknesses. Though perhaps she could have been his strength.

Draco let the tears fall. Then suddenly she stirred in his arms and took a huge gulp of air. _But, she is dead!_ Draco coudn't believe it. Hermione lived.

"I love you"

He blinked. Once, twice. _She couldn't love him. She was too good for him._

"Don't think about it. Just let it be and accept it the way it it."

He looked at her. studying her pale face. She needed more help. More blood.

"I will get you some help." He was about to get up.

"No. Stay here. You are the most help." She was hurt, it seemed that he cared. He held her. But he never answered. Hermione felt rejected. Hermione was confused. He was acting so out of character. Why did he save her?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o (**_Much later months perhaps years or maybe just hours)_

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger."

"Took you long enough"

"Pardon?"

"I said 'took you long enough', do you remember when I first said that I love you?"

"How could I not?"

"You did not believe me."

"I do now."

He put his arms around her, holding her in the same way he did that day when he found her. She remebered the light. Now she knew. It was his love for her that shone so brightly. It was his love.

_**. .. The End / **_

_A.N. Not as short as I thought. lol. it changed a little, it was going to be a tragedy but its a happy end... lol. hope you liked, so review. lol. xoxo julezz_


End file.
